Coin Operated Boy No Warranty
by Cross - The Damned Alchemist
Summary: Allen has had a particularly hard life, the only thing that kept him going was his love of toys and a promise. But one day when he decides to help a particular toy, he gets into more than he ever would have imagined. Yullen AllenxKanda /AU/
1. Chapter 1

**H'lo! This is Cross up for a new story! **

**When I decided I;d do this story with D, Gray-Man I was all ready to publish it -- until I got to the summary part. All of a sudden I came up with this idea to do a Yullen one instead of an OCxAllen one! I got so confused! So, I mailed Haru even though she hates the series and asked her to help me. She said I should do both. So, I am. I hope I didn't make any mistakes and I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Inspiration: 'Coin Operated Boy' **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man – you should cry out in joy.**

**Claimer: I do own my OC's and the plot/story – it's just that it was inspired by 'Coin Operated Boy'**

**Please regard me kindly.**

**This is Cross.**

**Signing off.**

**Prologue: Debt to Toys**

I'd always been fascinated with toys. Fluffy stuffed animals, fast trains, tiny cars, fun board games, blunt bows and arrows, flimsy samurai swords, winding toys that made me laugh in glee, all of that 'kid' stuff. My room was littered with them, and it still is, no matter how hard I try to keep it clean. It's 'messy but organized'. That's what I like to say. But my absolute favorite was little figurines. Yes, those tiny people whom I would talk to, act out with, clutch in a feeble attempt to stay awake. Yeah, I loved them. They were always my favorite. I always had a favorite for every week. Heck, I had a favorite for every day. And sometimes it would spontaneously change within the second in the middle of playing, so I would get up and calmly walk to my toy bin and say 'good-night' to my dear little friend before placing them back in and fishing around for the next to peek my interests.

I was even more of a toy freak than those weird old collectors that went around trying to find the best quality figurines at the cheapest cheating price or at the most ridiculously expensive one which were eventually bought and placed on a dusty shelf to only be looked at and forgotten. I'd always felt bad for them. They looked so lonely.

So, I grew up. Yes, I had to sometime. I had gone through too many tragedies, so many that people pitied me the moment they spotted me. But I always held a special place in my heart for toys. The only thing that kept me happy. I felt indebted to toys, and I felt I had to help them out whenever I could to even out the kindness they had showed me.

So, I guess that's what prompted me to help out one particular toy. One particularly lonely toy. But, oh, how I had _no idea_ what my kindness would get me into. No, I had no idea what was about to happen when I stole that toy. None, whatsoever…


	2. Chapter 2

**H'lo! Tis I! Cross! Do not be annoyed with my 'always-the-same' greeting!**

**I forgot to say last time the there is another version of this story – an OCxAllen one – with the same basic story line – due to my inability to decide which one to write and Haru's suggestion! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. I want you to realize that if I did there would most certainly be Yullen in it and quite possibly LavixTyki and/or LaviLenalee.**

**Claimer: I do own this story/plot and my OC's. It's just that I was inspired by the song 'Coin Operated Boy' – thus, the name.**

**Please regard me kindly.**

**This is Cross.**

**Signing off.**

**Chapter One: Stolen Toy**

"Hurry up, idiot apprentice!" came an angered call.

"Ye-yes, Master!" I cried in desperation, forcing my legs to quicken their pace. My booted feet crunched on the dried leaves littering the ground outside the mansion of tonight's target.

"Stop!" my Master hissed, crouching behind the tall bushes lining the side of the house.

I hid hurriedly, trying not to mess up the expensive outfit I was in. I couldn't afford to land myself in even more of Master's debts.

My Master turned to me, the customary mask of the King of the Black Order Thieves covering half of his face. Of course, the King was the leader, and the leader was my Master, my Master was the Crown Maria. I was directly in line for the crown. This was the customary 'mission' to prove if the next in line was ready to receive the throne. If I failed it… Ugh… I didn't even want to think about the punishments my Master would lay before me. If I failed this, Lenalee would be next in line. I couldn't blow this.

"Do you remember what to do, idiot?" my Master scowled menacingly.

I nodded vigorously. "Of course, Master!"

"You do everything," my Master reminded me. "You be as swift as you can while gathering information. You decide your initial targets and figure out the best way to take them! Do not act your act, _be_ your act! Be natural, if you get caught don't let any information across and observe the best way to handle the situation and _get out!_ And," Master's eyes glinted homicidally, "if you even _think _about being _caught_ I will _personally_ kick you _so hard_ that you won't _even reach_ the generation of Thieves a _million years_ from now! _And you can pay all_ _their debts!" _

I cringed visibly. I hate debts. I hate them so much. I always have debts. Once I become Crown I won't have to pay Master's debts! No debts! Heaven! I won't fail this! If I do I will kill myself! But no, wait… That wouldn't be fair to Mana…

"Get your head out of the clouds!" my Master snapped, but thankfully didn't whack the back of my head. It was against the rules to touch the Heir to the King on their 'Crown Mission' before they (hopefully) presented their Prize to their Master. The King of the Black Order Thieves. Touching was contact, and contact was help, and help was not offered to the Heir on their Crown Mission. They had to plan all on their own, do everything themselves. They had to prove that they were ready to take the crown. To get the customary Mask of the King.

I know. It sounds complicated doesn't it? That's what I thought when I was first taken in by my Master.

"Hey! Idiot! It's time to go!" my Master growled.

I 'eeped', rising to full height. Gulping, I cast my eyes over the mansion.

"Get me somethin' good, stupid pupil!" my Master chuckled, backing away to return and wait at Headquarters.

I nodded nervously, shaking my sleeked back bangs to rid some tension.

…

It didn't help one bit.

I gulped again.

Here goes…!

I took one overconfident step forward. My boot landed with a thud. I froze.

Good. I didn't trip.

I took another step, and started to make my way to the bright and expensive party that leaked sound out into the outside's cool air.

Soon, too soon for my tastes, I reached the side door where no one was around. I had learned from the Bookman's Records that this entrance was only used by the servants. The servants would also be attending the guests, being no where near the exits, though all the doors in the house would be unlocked for this occasion. Lucky me.

I sighed in relief as this proved true when I ventured in. Hearing the chatter of the nobles I moved towards them, knowing all the routs in the mansion, even the hidden ones. Ah… I love the Bookman's Records. They're so helpful…

I made my way to the crowded rooms the guests were in, for I had to pick my initial targets from the hardest places to take them from. I surveyed the room. It was jam packed, good and bad. Good, because it took some difficulty to notice things in a crowd, for instance, that something was just stolen. Bad, because crowds were harder to get out of than just being in with a few other people.

Entering the main entertainment room I was jostled by a youngish looking girl wearing a provocative dress that had half of the males in the room drooling over her.

_Disgusting._

"_Excuse _me, apolo—"she started to screech, turning around, before freezing.

_Are all people like this when they see me? Well, at least my scar is covered…_

"I apologize, miss. It is completely my fault," I smile one of my best, closing my eyes in (supposed) kindness.

The girl stutters for a moment, a blush infecting her cheeks. "N-no, th-that's al-alright…"

I can feel the waves of anger and jealousy coming off the admirers. I hate fanboys. Fangirls, too.

My smile widens and I nod, heading more into the center of the room, leaving a flustered girl and seething fanboys in my wake.

I keep a look of peace and contentment on my face as I venture around the room, keeping aware of all possible targets.

Really. How can anyone stand this, if I hadn't gone through all that training with Master shiver I wouldn't even be able to keep myself from quaking in my boots…!

I cast my eye about, catching a glimpse of a few of the true residents of the house. One reason I had chosen this house was because (Master chose it and if I didn't agree to it there would be more blood than usual) the owners of the house were somewhat, how should I 

say… 'Rivals' of sorts with the Black Order. The Earl and the Noah. They were the top businessmen (and women) of the world. They were as determined to catch and break the Black Order as we were to steal and make them crumble from the world. This had been going on for centuries – thousands of years even! It was a sort of 'war' between us all. Everyone had heard of us, and everyone had heard of them. They were for the rich and we were for the poor. The middle class was torn between us both. We were both for reforming the world, both to turn over a new leaf – it's just the Earl wanted to destroy the world to start again whereas we wanted to just get rid of the evils (such as the earl and Noah) and help with the world becoming accustomed to the world without it's traditional Earl and Noah Clan leading the way to power and destruction.

I know, a bit dramatic, huh? Well, it is. It has to be. If it wasn't…

"Ah…! This is a great achievement, no?" came a voice to my right.

I casually turned, pretending to be looking for someone.

There. A Noah. With a man I don't know.

"Yes, it is. The Earl and my siblings are ecstatic with this new achievement we have made," a man with messy, coal-black hair stated, a prideful expression on his face.

"Yes, I would expect so, Lord Tyki. It is marvelous that you have managed to capture such a fine piece of art," the Noah's companion bubbled on.

"After chasing it for eighteen years… You all certainly pertain resolve!"

I winced. Maybe not the best wording… I don't even think the two words went together…

I barely caught the Noah known as 'Lord Tyki' winces as well. "Thank you, Duke Winchster."

Uh. I wouldn't like to have that name…

"So! This is it, is it?" The Duke Winchster exclaimed, eyeing a glass case that stood against the wall.

Lord Tyki nodded, still proud, however much he was disgusted by this other man.

I discreetly stood on tiptoe to see what they were looking at.

I blinked. Blinked again. Before blinking yet another time. And gasped.

_This_ was what that guy said they had chased after for eighteen years…?

Inside the tall glass cabinet stood a little figurine. It looked a bit beaten through the years it had been being chased by the Earl since its creation, but it was so _beautiful…_

The figurine was of a teenage Japanese male. He had long, dark hair that seemed to shimmer in the light as it flowed out around him in a swirl of motion. He was frozen in the moment, wearing a long black cape that complimented his hair and loose pants. His button up white shirt was partly undone, barely showing his toned chest, and even under the cloth you could tell that he had magnificent muscles. The figurine stood in a partial fighter's stance, halfway coming out of it to swing the slender, black katana that was held in both hands.

It was then that I noticed the figurine's expression.

Pure joy. Pure joy at the thought of a worthy opponent. But there was also a determination that I rarely saw outside of the Black Order. A determination to win – and to accomplish the goal set before him.

I felt a flush start to creep into my cheeks, and I quickly fought it down.

"Yes. This is the pride and joy that the Earl has now captured," Tyki smirked.

I frowned. That didn't sound right… 'Captured'… 'Pride and Joy'…?

"Soon though… We'll put this little masterpiece into effect…" Tyki's smirk widened.

I could tell that the Duke was trying to pretend that he understood what Tyki was talking about – _I_ didn't know what he was talking about…! What the hell was he talking about anyway…?!

"So, Winchster… Tell me about your daughter again…" Tyki put his arm around the Duke's shoulders and led him away.

I let lose a breath that I had not realized I had been holding.

I now had the first of my targets.

I turned away from the captivating sight of the little Japanese, intent on looking for the next and last target for my Crown Mission.

**:**

I found it an hour later.

It was sitting innocently on a table in one of the hallways. Another little beauty. Surly one that his Master would enjoy.

I took a quick look around before sliding the inlaid bottle off of the wood and into a pocket in my outer coat. Master could store his favorite liquor in there when he was traveling.

I nodded slightly in approval of my own choice when I heard a raised voice and a hush falling upon the guests at the party tonight.

Not rushing, but not lagging either, I followed the voice, intent on learning what was going on. As I rounded a corner I saw that everyone had crowded into the room where the little Japanese figurine was.

_What's going on? The Records didn't say anything about this party being about anything in particular…_

"Today, is a grand day for my family!" Announced a happy voice. "We have searched for years upon years for a someone to finally be added to our happy selves!"

My eyes widened fractionally when I caught sight of the chubby, smiling man.

_The_ _Earl…_

"When we finally found a worthy candidate he disappeared from our sight. So, we searched again for years. Eighteen years and we finally have him!'

A cheer went up from the guests.

"Though, unfortunately he is not qualified for the position of the Fourteenth Noah--"

Groans erupted momentarily.

"—we have identified him as an excellent pawn"

Cheers went up again as I puzzled over the Earl's words.

"We are still looking for a worthy individual to take the Fourteenth's place! Though, we _do_ have one other in mind…"

The guests began to murmur amongst themselves.

"But, we have an excellent pawn for the Millennium Family to possess. Without further ado, we present this celebration for our accomplishment!"

Cheers erupted, causing my eardrums to ring harshly. I winced.

The crowd started to converse again, but this time with new vigor.

I cast my eyes around not for the first time that night.

_Bookman will find this interesting. Maybe _he_ knows what this is all about…_

Somewhere in the background the clock chimed eleven times.

I hid a growing grin that was spreading across my face.

_Time to begin…_

And the room was enveloped in pitch darkness.

A few cries of confusion could be heard around me, resulting in a few other terrified screams of those who were afraid that something awful was going on.

Quickly, I slipped my way silently through the crowds of confused guests, making my way towards the glass case that held my first target.

The Japanese figurine.

I reached the case fairly quickly, even through the masses of panicking people. Sliding my fingers into one of my coat's pockets my hand grips a small device of my own making. Swiftly, I extract the metal object and place it onto the glass, approximately in front of where the figurine was. Taking hold of one of the object's hands I slid it in a circle over the case's surface. I slipped a hand through the opening that my device had created. Feeling around momentarily, my fingertips brushed against the cool surface of my target. I shivered. Grasping the little toy figurine I snatch my arm back, then carefully slid the toy into a separate pocket from the flask and device.

_Time to go…_

**:**

_Gasp, gasp!_

I tried to hold my breath for a moment, listening to see if anyone was nearby.

_Silence._

I grinned broadly. Getting out of there had been easier than I thought, and I had already checked the items I had stolen for any bugs (tracking devices and such).

Currently, I was on the outskirts of an extremely large and dangerous forest called the Dark Rampage which surrounded our Headquarters. This was where the Black Order trained. I had gotten to know the woods like the back of my hand since I was little. Not that I was any better anywhere else. Ahem! I get lost a lot…

Swiftly, I glanced out into the sand field grounds, then sprinted across to the ancient castle that we had renovated to fit our needs. Skidding to a halt at the gate I cried out, "Crown Thief Prince has returned! I request that the Gates open!" I waited for a moment.

"Ah…! So, you didn't fail did you?" the Gate Keeper's voice droned out, sounding disappointed. He had always hated me; maybe it was because I always gave him hives… I don't know _why_ he's allergic to me. It's so odd…

The old Gate Keeper appeared, creaking the massive double doors open, his wrinkly face contorted into a scowl. "Well, you better come in before the aster decides that you should find in a way yourself."

I stiffened. "Well, then let me through already!" I hurried past the Gate Keeper and into the Entrance Hall. "I gotta get going, Gate Keeper! So, I'll see you around…!" I dashed over the aged stones.

"Yeah, yeah… Whatever… Like I want to…" the Gate Keeper muttered before he was out of hearing range.

I passed several people going up the Main Staircase, who shouted that I best hurry because it was 11:49. I hurriedly nodded in thanks. I had to get to the Throne Room and present my items to Master Cross, unless I wanted to fail the Mission.

Soon, I was reaching the double doors to the Throne Room, two Finders guarding it. They both smiled at me and pulled the doors open, allowing me to run past. I _couldn't _be late.

Only a few people were occupying the room when I entered. Bookman with his gravity defying hair was standing to the right of the throne. Lavi, one of my best friends and the apprentice of Bookman, was lounging beside him. Lavi gave me a relaxed grin and a thumbs up. I smiled back.

To the left of the throne was Komui Lee, the Head of Research and such, his little sister Lenalee, another of my best friends and the second in line for the throne, was standing beside him. They both grinned slightly; I was on time.

In the center, sitting on the throne was my Master. The Crown Maria, King of the Black Order Thieves. He had his legs crossed and up on one of the arms of the chair, his chin resting on his fist. I shivered at his expression. It was one where I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

I slowed to a stop and kneeled down in front of my Master. "Master Cross. I have returned from my Crown Mission with two items. One for your pleasure and one for mine."

Master nodded.

Sweat was running down my back, chilling me.

I reached into ne of my many pockets and retrieved the flask. "This is for you, Master. It caught my eye as something you would enjoy using and looking at on your many travels." I held it out for my Master to lean forward and take.

Lavi snickered at my performance.

_I'll kill him later…_

My Master lowered his legs to tilt forwards and grasp the bottle. He lifted it from my grip. Holding it close to his face he inspected it.

Sweat continued to stream down my back.

"It is very a very fine piece of craftsmanship. You have a good eye, apprentice," Master Cross declared.

I fought down a smile. _Thank you, Master._

"And this," I lifted the figurine from another pocket, "is what caught my eye, Master."

Master Cross leaned forward yet again to take the little beauty. After turning it over in his hands, I saw his eyes widen slightly. Bookman's did as well, stiffening.

"A _very_ good eye, apprentice. Though I suppose you have no idea what you have picked up here."

I tilted my head to the side. What was he going on about?

"It is good that you took this from the Millennium Family. Good work. You are a great asset to us."

I gaped. My Master _never _gave me compliments. What was wrong with him?

My Master stood and walked forwards, placing his hands on my shoulders. "You may rise, Allen Walker."

I complied, still confused.

"You have proven that you are suitable for the position of Crown King. So, with that said, I will present you with a name."

I stood, frozen.

_Did he mean to make me King right _now?!

"So, I proclaim that Allen Walker, the Heir to the crown be forever named the Crown Clown. This mask," Master revealed a Venetian mask from a back pocket," is for you to wear, Crown Clown." He non to gently placed the mask over my eyes, handed me the 

Japanese figurine and backed away. "With that said," he backed away even further as I stared at him in confusion. "I will be going now!" He laughed manically and sprinted out of the Throne Room, calling over his shoulder, "Bookman will explain everything to you! Don't loose the figurine! Have a fun time, idiot apprentice!!"

And with that Master disappeared.

I stared through the double doors, and then looked at the other occupants of the room. They gazed back at me, equally as stunned.

"So…" I began, "What now?"

:

**Okay! I'm sorry to one of the reviewers! I said I was gonna publish this chapter on Sunday or Tuesday -- but we left sooner for vacation than we thought -- So, sorry again. And I probably won't be able to publish anything until August 5th through August 10th. So, I hope you liked this chapter -- I don't know what to think of it -- could you please review and tell me what you think -- I LOVE reviews! It lets me know whether I'm doing good, bad, and if I should add anything that you want me to. So, goodbye for now!**


End file.
